When Sasuke come's back
by BunnehLuuv
Summary: Sasuke and Madara attacked Kohana. They got into a fight with Tsunade, while Iruka and Kakashi are holding Naruto back. What will happen in this interesting adventure? :D


Sasuke is panting after a long fight with Tsunade, he and Madara have breached the Konoha village. Naruto was currently being hidden away, but Tsunade didn't know if Kakashi and Iruka could hold the blonde back. Sasuke was retreating to rest his eyes, in his place stood Madara and Tsunade hissed at him: "From what I've heard, your Trouble...just a war-causing bastard." Madara just glared and snorted "mm...and from what I heard your pretty, but your just a big-breasted bitch aren't you? All talk no fight? Tsunade snarled and whipped a kunai out of her back pocket. "Okay big boy, you asked for it." Then they fell into a deep fight a few meters away from Sasuke. Sasuke took advantage of the situation and left to go sit behind a tree nearing the village. He figured most of the fighting would take place protecting the main village, and that no one "smart" would venture into the woods. Sasuke sat for a moment with eyes closed, enjoying the short peace.

Naruto's watching from where Kakashi and Iruka have him, trying his hardest to break free of their hold. Then, he saw Sasuke going to rest behind a tree, away from the situation. Naruto, too, took advantage (replacing himself with a clone) of Kakashi and Iruka paying more attention to the fight between Madara and Tsunade, and ran over to Sasuke. "How do you feel?" Naruto asked him in a low whisper so they wouldn't hear him.

Sasuke's surprised face jolted up to look at Naruto's concerned one. "Dobe! Why are you concerned about me? I'm attacking your village!" Sasuke tried his best to glare but could only squint due to the pain in his eyes.

Naruto looked confused, "Really? I never noticed," he said, placing his hands on the back of his head like he always did.

Sasuke gave an annoyed huff, "well get the hell out of here before I kill you!" Sasuke flinched, hoping his threat would scare Naruto away, not that he could really kill Naruto. He was to weak and his eye sight was giving out.

Naruto looked at him, "As if you would. Your too tired," he said to his panting ex-team mate. "Fine, I'll leave. But don't expect me to come back concerned." Naruto started walking off towards the village, but slowed his pace each time he got farther away.

Sasuke growled to himself, he didn't know whether he wanted Naruto to leave or not. "Oi, Dobe, if your going to cry if you leave then just stay here. I'll kill you once I get better." Which will only take a few seconds for me. So enjoy your stupid self while you can!"

Naruto ignored him and continued to walk off, thinking to himself if he should go back over to Sasuke. *Hmm. Maybe I should go back... No he'll recover fast, the probably kill me!*

Sasuke sighed to himself...he wanted the dobe to stay with him and do his stupid comfort thing where Naruto begs him to come back, but his Uchiha superiority told him he should just sit back instead of begging a enemy to stay with him. So he sat and looked (rather squinted) longingly after the blonde's bobbing head in the distance.

Naruto stops, turns on his heel and marches back over to Sasuke. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked again looking more concerned with him, and a bit angery at him for saying that he'd kill him.

Sasuke grunted and looked up at Naruto wincing with each painful movement, "Isn't this the part where you beg me to give up revenge and do some speech about our bonds?" Sasuke was secretly hoping he would, it made his heart flutter when Naruto talked about how much Sasuke meant to him. Sasuke sighed and kicked Naruto's leg out from underneath him, making the blonde fall onto the ground next to him.

"Ouch," Naruto grunted. "What was that for?" he yelled in a whisper. Kakashi and Iruka realised that the Naruto they were holding back was only a clone and they started to look for them while Tsunade and Madara were still fighting. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the elbow and managed to jump behind a different tree as Kakashi ran over to the tree they were behind. "You didn't have to kick me like that, all you had to do was ask me to sit."

Sasuke just Hn'ed and turned away, hiding his blushing face. "Well...you obviously wanted to sit beside me."

Naruto glared at him through squinted eyes. "Whys your face red?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke eyes widen and he covers his face with a hand. "I- I'm sick. I have a really high fever." He prayed the dobe would believe it. He added a couch for proof.

"Seriously? I've known you for years and went on missions with Kakashi- sensai. I can tell that your lying, Teme," Naruto said to Sasuke. "So tell me the truth." At that moment Naruto jumped behind a different tre with Sasuke.

Naruto was now leaning over Sasuke and Sasuke couldn't handle it, the dobe looked to cute. His nose started bleeding and he tried to cove it up, "umer..."

Naruto leaned back away from Sasuke. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. "your nose is beeding.." Naruto pulled out a few napkins and put them on Sasuke's nose to help stop the bleeding.

Sasuke blushed even harder and smacked his hand away,"don't touch me so familiarly idiot, I'm your enemy."

"So?" he tried to help stop the bleeding again, but Sasuke slapped his hand away. Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap and pinned him so he could cover his nose.

Sasuke's nose splurted yet again and he moaned a bit, trying to get the dobe off his..."Sensitive Spot" , "N-Naruto..." He looked up at the blonde with lust filled eyes and a flushed face.

"What? Are you going to push me off now?" Naruto asked glaring at him. "Fine, go ahead." Naruto waited for Sasuke to push him off his lap, with his arm crossed over his chest.

Sasuke struggled mentally...should he? Or should he ravish him here and now? He decide to go with a mix of the two so instead he wrapped his arm around Naruto and squeezed his ass, making Naruto squeak. "Ok...get off or I sexually assault you."

"Y-you wouldn't do such a thing," Naruto said to him, worried that maybe Teme DOES have a fever.

"Oh yes I would...your to clueless and cute not to." Sasuke then slid a hand up Naruto's shirt and ran his fingers along the toned abs underneath. "Unless...you want to stay there and we could have some fun..."

Naruto gulped and bit his lip. He was frozen and couldn't move *What should I do?* he thought to him self. *Should I stay, or should I go?* He still couldn't move, but was tempted by Sasuke in front of him.

Sasuke was now getting annoyed, he decided he would take things into his own hands. Naruto had been the one to tempt him after all...looking all concerned and adorable. He grabbed both of Naruto's wrists and pinned him on the ground. The he climbing on top and stradled him. He smirked down at the blue-eyed-uke and chuckled, "Looks like I top you in Every~Thing." the he bent his face down next to Naruto's and ran a tongue across his bottom lip..."Now, should we continue, or go back to your place and heal my wounds?"

Naruto bit his lip again. "You can come to my place," Naruto told him not knowing be drew blood to his lip from biting on it. "I'll help bandage your wounds."

Sasuke grinned and chuckled, licking Naruto once more. "You lead the way...my cute little fox." Then he heaved himself off of Naruto and stumbled back and leaned against the tree, "uh...give me your shoulder to lean on, I mean, I can walk myself...I just want to make sure you don't try anything."

Naruto got up off the ground and brushed himself off. He let Sasuke lean on his shoulder and walked to his place. He pulled his key's out of his pocket, opened the door and walked in with Sasuke.

Sasuke observed the room and noticed it was cleaner than he expected. Then he walked over to the couch and laid down on it. "Naruto come lay down beside me when you get the stuff."

Naruto dissappered down back and came out shirtless with medical stuff to help heal Sasuke's wounds. He then layed down beside him

Sasuke smirked, "you really don't think do you dobe?" Then he rolled ontop of Naruto and traced his stomach with his fingers. Then he licked playfully at his belly button and looked up for a reaction...he could feel it down...there.

Naruto tried his hardest, but he couldn't keep it in. He let out a small moan.

Sasuke stopped and smirked up at Naruto. "Your a bit sensitive, but you aren't resisting? Does that mean you want to?"

"Wh-whah do you mean, T-teme?" Naruto tried to act like he didn't know what Sasuke ment by that.

Sasuke just grinned. "Mm...well I think you know what I mean...at least your dick does." He looked knowingly down at Naruto's boner. "Now...should we continue? Or you wanna "Get to know each other"?

Naruto managed to slip of from underneath of Sasuke's body and gasped. "Wh-what ever you want Sas-uke," he told him.

"hmm..." Sasuke looked at the blonde with interest. "I feel bad just coming and fucking you then leaving. So you get to ask me ten questions. but once you ask me the tenth question I get to do whatever I want with you."

Naruto thought of the first question. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Sasuke looked at him in surprise, "Hate you? I- I never hated you...I just can't be with you. I have to get my revenge on Konoha, and you'll just get in the way."

Naruto looked down at his knees. "Just get in the way, eh? I've heard that too many times." He turned away from Sasuke and stared at his wall. Naruto thought carefully of his second question. "Why can't you stop trying to get your revenge and come back to Kohana?"

Sasuke looked at the ground "Naruto...I have to do this for Itachi. He gave up everything for peace and me."

"Oh.. Well if you think its for the best," Naruto told him, still staring at the wall.

"Look...what I meant by in the way...you...I wouldn't be able to kill you." Sasuke clasped his hands together and laid back on the couch.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and sighed. "Well," he said laying beside Sasuke, "I guess I should think of the third questino, eh?"

Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand, "Yea, you should hurry up to that tenth one." He said with a playful wink.

Naruto gasped when Sasuke's pale hand grasped his. "Um..." he thought. "Why did you threaten to kill me early today?"

Sasuke frowned, "I threaten you a lot. I usually don't mean it, its just empty words. I figured it would keep you from tempting me...but no, you just had to look all cute and concered."

Naruto jumped up, his legs still shaking from the pleasure Sasuke had given him. He went to say something, but his legs gave out making him collapse to the ground in front of Sasuke. He finally got to the tenth question. "Wh-why do you like me so much...?" he asked shyly.

Sasuke grinned at him, "I could ask you the same thing, your always chasing after me and acting like your obsessed." Sasuke knelt in front of Naruto and lifted his chin up towards him. "So i'll answer for you, but then you tell ME why. I like you because your the first one to ever try and care. You always do your best and chase after me, you are like a sun to me."

Naruto looked him in the eyes. "R-really?" he stuttered. "I like you because, you've always helped me out in some situations where we've been together and... ever since I've seen you the first day in the Academy, I-I've like you ever since and I would devote my life to you," he confessed. "I w-want to stay with you, forever.."

Sasuke would blush and turn his head to the side, trying to hide it. "Y-your too cute for your own good dobe. Now..." Then Sasuke would pounce on Naruto and straddle him, "I've been waiting a longgg time for this." Then he would slip Naruto's Shirt off and start kissing him.

Naruto would look surprised at Sasuke and manage to pull away from his lips long enough to ask him if he was going to stay in the village. If he said he wasn't, Naruto would ask to come with Sasuke and help him with his revenge, even if he died in the process.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise, "That would mean...you'd help me destroy Konoha."

"I would do anything for you, Teme," he told him and continued to kiss him.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke would grab him up bridal style, all while kissing him, and dump them both on the couch. Then he would move his hand behind Naruto's head, deeping the kiss.

Naruto would let out a little moan and wrap his legs around Sasuke and pull him into his body more. He would be brave enough to open his mouth and let Sasuke explore his mouth, whith playing with Sasuke's spiked raven hair.

Sasuke would shift his head a bit to the side, slipping his tongue into Naruto and stroking his and swirling them together. then he would trail his tongue down Naruto's neck, looking for a soft spot that would make him moan. Feeling Naruto tense when he licked his dobe's collarbone. He started working on that spot, leaving marks and swirling his tongue in circles. He moved his hand onto Naruto's hips gripping them and pull him in closer.

Naruto would moan when Sasuke kept swirling his tongue in circles on his collarbone. He also love the way Sasuke's body felt against his own and wanted to stay like this for a while.

Sasuke would release his lips from Naruto panting and gasping, "How far do you want to go with this? " He said while breathing on Naruto's neck.

Naruto panted. "How ever far you want to go, S-Sasuke," he replied to the love of his life.

Sasuke blushed thinking of all the time he had imagined that face on Naruto, "I wanna fuck you in the ass, but your the uke here, so you choose." He would grin down at Naruto and start biting his neck, "you better choose quicklyyy."

Naruto let out a gasp and pulled Sasuke into him more and more each time. "Up the ass it is," he grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, "hn, your pretty easy to get into, oi...your not easy with anyone else right?" Sasuke stared intently at Naruto, not joking.

"N-no. Only with you, Sasuke," Naruto told him playing with his spiked raven hair.

Sasuke smirked down at his cute uke. "I've wanted this ever since I kissed you." He breathed huskily into Naruto's ear. Then he reached down and tweaked one of his nipples then rubbed his thumb around it while licking Naruto's bottom lip.

Naruto enjoyed every moment of it. He twisted so that he was on top of Sasuke and pulled him up so that he was now sitting in his lap. He leaned Sasuke into the back of the couch and pressed his mouth to his Seme's.

Sasuke press his lips forcefully onto Naruto's, then reached around and grabbed his ass, earning a squirm from the blonde. Then Sasuke shimmed Naruto's pants off. Sasuke decided he was going to give Naruto a show. So he pressed the boy back onto the couch and sat with his knees spread ontop of him. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and gripped the corners of his shirt. Then he slowly pulled it over his head, taking his time and letting his muscles ripple.

Naruto loved each moment of what Sasuke was doing to him. When his Seme's shirt was off, he leaned into him and started to swirl his tongue around his left nipple.

Sasuke moaned a rubbed his hand onto Naruto's growing bulge.

then he ran his fingers over Naruto's chest and through his hair.

Naruto moaned at Sasuke's movements and wrapped his arms around his neck while kissing him again.

Naruto slid his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and urged him to go farther.

Sasuke slowly undid Naruto's boxers a felt is hand into them, gripping Naruto and stroking him slowly.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke stroked the bulge in his boxers. "S-Sas-uke!" Naruto moaned into his mouth. Naruto pulled away, biting on his drawing blood to the surface again.

Sasuke smirked and Stroked faster. He started licking Narutos nipple and biting it with his teeth, swirling a tongue around it. Then he moved his mouth to Naruto's bulge and licked the tip of it, teasing with his hand at the same time.

Naruto moaned and clutched the arm of his couch trying to to scream out Sasuke's name, continuing to bit his lip.

Sasuke took Naruto's dick and engulfed it in his mouth then started bobbing his head up and down, while stroking the blonde's thigh with his fingers. Then he sucked and hummed, doing a variation between the two.

Naruto gasped and moaned. Then, he took Sasuke's hair and gripped it in his fist and slowly moved the seme's head up and down, helping Sasuke in the process.


End file.
